A love Once Cherished
by chopangel19
Summary: cena and trish were really in love. Until a draft almost split them apart. Trish betrayed Cena... but will cena ever get his revenge?
1. Default Chapter

Backstage in the locker room, John Cena let his lips linger a little longer on Trish's lips, not wanting to step away from his wonderful girlfriend.  


"I don't want to let go... I don't want to go out there..." Trish said slightly letting go of Cena's lips....  


Cena started at her and smiled at her." Just go out there, kick some butt, and then we have the rest of the night free. How about that? Go out there, and win it for me. Then we'll go to a hotel and then…" 

He pulled her to him giving her one last kiss before letting her go out and win her match so that they could go back to the hotel and celebrate her match. Trish walked out to the ring with a purpose and that being to win she climbed in to the ring and waited for her opponent to come out.

Molly's music hit and Trish saw her walk out to the ramp. She had seen what Victoria had done to her hair, she was grateful that she and Victoria were friends cause losing a hair match would ruin her for good the fans would instantly turn on her and start making fun of her. molly climbed in to the ring with as much dignity she could muster hoping to god her wig wouldn't fall off during the match. the match went with out a hitch until the end when Trish was about to rip off molly's wig, Trish felt bad for poor molly not being a favorite to the crowd then having to lose a part of her just to help boost ratings for the show. reluctantly she ripped molly's wig of and rolled her up pinning her 1...2...3. she won the match and quickly made her way to the locker room to find john.

"John.. John!! Did you see my match?" Trish said storming into the locker room

"yes Trish I did! You were awesome." replied Cena

"thanks" 

Cena quickly kissed Trish in the lips.

"Trish, I promised we would go out to celebrate… I prepared something especially for you. But you will have to wait and see!"

"ooo I can't wait!!"

Quickly, Trish and Cena grabbed their bags, and left the WWE arena. They drove away in their locker room. On the way there, Cena covered Trish's eyes with a blind fold. 

"hmm.. This must be romantic for you to be blind folding me!"

They chuckled and they spoke until 5 minutes later, the limousine stopped. They had reached their destination… The holiday inn. Cena quickly pulled himself out of the car, and helped Trish. He guided her up to the stairs, checked in without her hearing, and went upstairs. HE swiped his card in the door and took out Trish's blindfold. To her surprise, Cena, had reserved a hotel room. She looked around the room and on the bed she saw rose pedals spread all around in a heart shape. Inside the heart it said "Trish… I love you!" 

" O Cena! But.. I… thou… WHAT A WONDERFUL SURPRISE!" 

Trish grabbed Cena close to her, and kissed him. They began making out and that wasn't all. They spent the whole night together. 


	2. the awakening draft

CHAPTER 2

(the next day)

The following day, Cena and Trish woke up with a phone call. It was Paul Heyman.

"Cena, did you hear about the draft? " Heyman asked

"no.. don't tell me that they're going to have another draft?!?"

"yep, that's it… I don't want it to happen. Vince has made a decision that both Bishoff and I will choose people to be in our roster , and whoever is chosen, will go the brand either RAW or SMACKDOWN!… and you understand that SMACKDOWN! Will be loosing many of its greatest athletes. And one of them may be… you…!

"WHAT?" Cena screamed out loud, and Trish stared at him like he was crazy.

"yep that's right Cena. That was my first reaction when Vince called me. I couldn't believe it. You brighten up the show with your raps and all your funny crap, but this may be the end to it. People come to see you… John Cena… And come Monday night RAW, the draft will take place, and SMACKDOWN can loose one of its greatest wrestlers… we'll just have to wait and see. "

" I guess so, but I don't want to move to RAW, both me and my girlfriend Trish, are on SMACKDOWN, and we have thought of a perfect storyline , that each show , will keep the fans waiting to see what will happen next… "

" I understand Cena, but you also have to understand that I'm not the one who can choose you. You will most likely be chosen by Bishoff and I don't want that. Bishoff has nothing to loose."

" ok Heyman, I understand, I guess your right the only thing we have to do is wait and see what will happen on RAW. Hopefully, Bishoff won't choose me, but ya know what? I doubt it… but I ought to be out, ill talk to you later. "

Cena hung up the phone with Heyman. He stared at Trish and gasped.

"huh {cena gasped}, guess what Hun? There is going to be a draft this Monday on RAW, and me and you may be separated!"

"what?" Trish said really nervous

"it's not the point that we won't be together on the same show, because we see each other everyday. it's the point that we had a storyline forming already… and the fans were loving it to. This was my turn to shine and prove to them I don't suck"

"but baby, no one said you sucked…"

" I know but…"

Cena once again gasped and just stood there in bed wondering how his life would turn out to be like if he was transferred to RAW. 

"come on Cena you cant be like that all day Hun… why don't you wait for the draft later on. You most likely wont get drafted. There are about 50 or 60 superstars what are the odds of you being chosen?"

"you know what? I think your right. Lets go out for breakfast and then go to the gym. I cant have my mind set on this all day. Before I know it, ill be going crazy"

Both Trish and Cena laughed. 

" Hun why don't we got out for steak or fast food anything quick."

" sure what steakhouse?"

" hmm… why not Hibachi steakhouse!"

"sure anywhere is fine with me Trish."

Cena opened the door of the limousine and instructed Trish to go in. Trish bent down and slowly, entered the limo. Cena followed. The limo driver drove them to Hibachi steakhouse. They sat down as they were eating and began to speak:

Cena, " Trish, I..I..I.. Just cant get that whole draft business out of my mind. Imagine Me, John Cena going to RAW… I have a reputation on SMACKDOWN! And the fans love me. Mot likely, if I get choosen, 


	3. The Draft

Sorry this is the continuation of chapter 2 and Chapter 3 

Most likely, if I get chosen, I will have to become a heel or whatever and the fans boo me. I get that negative feeling every time I think I have the chance to go to RAW. RAW , yeah, its better than SMACKDOWN! There are more rating and all, but all my career I have been on SMCAKDOWN and I'm used to that environment … know what I mean? " 

Cena stared at Trish with a sad face. Trish stared at him and nodded as in agreement to what ever he had said. 

" Yeah, hun I do understand. If I were in your shoes, I would probably be the feel the same way and have the same opinions as you. Based on the things you tell me, SMACKDOWN is you like!"

" yep that's absolutely right"

Cena and Trish giggled. They looked through the menu and ordered there food. By the time they finished eating, it was time to go to RAW because tonight would be the draft John Cena had hoped would never come.

" Baby, it's time to go to RAW… The moment I didn't want to happen is coming true. I am just about hours from having a heart attack if I hear my name being called" 

Trish hid her mouth behind her hands as she forced herself not to laugh. She was looking at her boyfriend, who she was madly in love with, and he's all worried about being drafted to RAW. 

" C'mon follow me outside to the limo" Cena stated. 

Cena and Trish walked to the parking lot where they saw their limo and the driver. Cena opened the door for Trish as she slightly kissed his lips. He smiled and followed behind. After an hour of being on the road, cena finally said a word.

" Trish, I've been wanting to tell you something that I keep on forgetting. Promise me, no matter what, that if I get drafted to RAW, me and you will always be together." 

" of course honey…" 

" my worst fear is me being drafted to RAW and you will start seeing someone else. I don't want to loose you Trish. You are the love of my life." 

" aww Cena… you are the love of my life too."

Cena and Trished kissed as the limo pulled up to a stop. The limo driver, Josh, opened the door allowing Cena and Trish to come out of the car. Cena got out and took a deep breathe. 

" this is it… the night has come to an end.. Everything will be decided tonight" he thought to himself. 

They entered the building and they were greeted by Heyman. 

" hey cena, hey Trish looking fine tonight" heyman said as he winked at Trish

" hey man! What? don't you see me hear next to her?"

" my bad Cena don't have to act up about it.. Im just remarking on how pretty she looks tonight. Don't worry she's all yours…"

" yeah that's what I thought" Cena said still looking Heyman in the eye. 

Cena and Trish continued to walk down the hall as they saw new wrestlers and greeted some of his friends such as Benoit and HBK. By the time they were set and ready to listen, it was 9:15 and the draft was ready to start.

CHAPTER 3 


End file.
